


[PODFIC] And Loyalty Shining

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, MP3 Challenge, Negotiations, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, Space Opera, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From icarus_chained's story: "Fifth in the Space Electric series. Maria Hill, pilot of the Aegis and uplinked partner to Meroe, watches Tony Stark be brought aboard, and deals with the potential threat he presents to her ship, her AI, and her mind."</p><p>MP3 format</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] And Loyalty Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Loyalty Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545343) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of the fifth story in "Space Electric" series by icarus_chained. Hope you like it!

Format: MP3  
Length: 30 minutes  
Size: 27 MB

Direct download link:  
[And Loyalty Shining](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/wcrqw1)

Streaming:  


Text:  
[And Loyalty Shining text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5453431)

Text series:  
[Space Electric](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26507)

 

Please visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
